The Theft
by Dawn Vanessa
Summary: Took the fire inside ... One too many times ... He's burning over and out now, He flails Up against the raging tides, No more fights ... Everything you ever wanted to see, See it in his eyes  ... One more time, one more time


"**The Theft**"

"By: Aurora Vanessa"

"Summary: Took the fire inside  
One too many times  
He's burning over and out now,  
He flails  
Up against the raging tides,  
No more fights  
Everything you ever wanted to see,  
See it in his eyes  
One more time, one more time 

"Notes: Lyrics by Atreyu. I will like to thank my beta dark dream jashin. I changed a few things and well …

"Disclaimer: All bleach related things belong to Tite Kubo. They don't belong to me I am merely playing with them for my own entertainment and hopefully to anyone that would want to read my stuff.

Subsequent desire …

If I use this blasted thing to change the world and use all of its power, I would kill two birds with one stone. Would I need to use my energy as well for me to manipulate it for my selfish wish? Will it kill me? I don't think I care anymore; I lost so much in so little time. Why should I care when I'm not even a real person?

I will burn down this dangerous object even if it burns my reserves as well … The only thing to do is to keep walking forwards, my face blank of all emotion. I know that this is the right time to put my plain into action. No one is near me and so no one can interrupt what I am about to do. I can feel it now, it is draining my energy, slowly but surly and I refuse to give up. I am not going to let their deaths be in vain in spite of …

Did they even know? I remember everything, mom's cooking, how mom loved dad's silly tricks, my first day of school while mom held my hand, the birthday cakes that mom would love to make me. All those things had never happened and my life wasn't as I remembered it.

I am glad for one thing; somebody unexpected helped me find the truth within myself. I am so glad that there is still somebody with such blatant honesty among all the liars that had surrounded me and in my short existence, arigato.

"**Arigato Isshin Otosan and Masaki Kasan,"** I picture their smiling faces. How would they react if they only knew that I am not their son? **"Arigato to my little sisters … Karin and Yuzu," **I picture their smiling faces. How will they react of they found out too? **"Arigato to all my friends, to all of them that not only bleed with me, but cried and laughed as well." **I thank them all. What will their reactions be if they found out that they fought and bleed for somebody that shouldn't had even existed in the first place … but the what if's are over so for now … **sayonara everyone **…

Cool blue energy was surrounding me now, my muscles ache and my vision was getting foggy and in my desperation I made one final wish … The battle is over, but for one's last wish things had just began as the world shifted and I knew no more …

It's over, it's all over and in the end nothing even mattered, friends and foes alike were damaged and some even perished in this useless war. Aizen's war took everything, no I can't say it like that, he stripped everything away, leaving such a white empty campus behind in his wake of trying to gain god's power … godhood … while the majority of the shinigami's had stayed alive and some with their memory intact. Others had mysteriously and forever lost the memory of such horrors like war, betrayal and heartbreak,

Other noticeable changes in the soul society were that the central 46 was no more and now it was up to the captains and vice captains to seek out the proper ruling in soul society. The rukongai are wasn't as poor and dangerous as it used to be and so the proper order had to be established. The old commander was replaced by a mysteriously healed Ukitake Taicho, I mean commander now.

The arrancar side wasn't the worst or even the best, while a few had vanished without a trace, a precious few had another shot at life. Aizen is gone now and with this new power, Las noches will stay in ruins, well not all of it. I had been shocked to hear that some arrancar still exist. Their small group of four stayed in HM only to report to SS once a month about possible new threats from there.

I still can't believe that red pineapple jerk is a Taicho now. Opps, sorry what I meant to say was Red pineapple Taicho jerk. At the moment this doesn't matter since all I had wanted to do when I woke up is to visit my favorite strawberry and now I have a chance to do so.

The human world had been the one that truly changed; everything had looked as before the war … Aizen's treat is over now and he was destroyed for good, life is good now …

"Ichigo," I happily yell at him when I saw him walking out of his school. I was shocked at what happened next, he didn't acknowledge and he didn't even look at me. For a moment I had felt like I hadn't even existed in his world.

My eyes widened in horror and a small whimper came out of my throat I didn't dare to move but my eyes faithfully followed my favorite strawberry. Ichigo smile and touched Orehime's cheek gently and lovingly.

"Are you ready to go study, my Hime-san," he gently whispered to her. She faintly blushed before nodding her head in acceptance. I was highly disappointed when they began to hold hands. Why are they being lovey dovey all of a sudden? Why can't either of them see me?

I heard a faint snicker, is a good thing that I have good reflexes since Ishida had chosen that moment to attack me with his arrows. What Ishida can still see me then maybe he can tell me what's going on and why Ichigo and Orehime can't see me?

"What do you want with my cousin Shinigami?" I looked at him in amazement he doesn't remember me either but he can still see me, why?

"I will only tell you once, leave my cousin alone!" He grinned and gave me a mocking bow before going away to follow both read heads.

Aha! I know who can help me! … URAHARA! I ran through the streets, smiling for the first time since what happened with Ichigo. It turned out that he knew nothing and the sneaky bastard had tried to sell me useless stuff again. I had returned to the world of the living, I was ready to confess my feelings to my strawberry and then forget everything about the blasted war and the suffering I had gone through.

So, why am I in the same place? Why can't they see me anymore? Who or what manipulated their memories to forget, better yet to lock away their power? Before I met him, my world was just black and white. When he was with me I had discovered that the world wasn't just two toned but it also had different shades of gray. Everything had felt so new and it all had mattered thanks to him. Now I have to begin all over again, dammit, I just want my berry-head back. How to get their powers back? Am I selfish enough to bring him and his friends into another life that they don't belong?

The thought of their powers brought me many happy memories of them, as I paused to consider my new plan of action. It had been so easy to get Ichigo and the other's to trust me, of course Ishida is just as un-trustful as before. I understood Ichida; he wanted to keep his cousin and friends safe.

For the next days I continue to do konzo and to exorcise hollows, while also posing once again as a student in Ichigo's class, but this time I was going to do things the right way … As good as it was I have to restrain myself from asking Ichigo with hollow purification and such.

And so it begins … We fall to this place bleeding in time, living a holistic life …

… … …

The end?


End file.
